You look hot with glasses
by AMP96
Summary: KisaIta -REDONE- Itachi is found in the library wearing... glasses? Oh man that's hot! YAOI LEMON!


_You look hot with glasses_

**Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto. I OWN NOTHING!**

The tall blue man stepped into the base exhausted; doing solo missions was hard on the shark. It always left him missing his little angel. Today in the base, it seemed dangerously quiet, as though everyone were on a mission. He let out a sigh of sadness; it might mean Itachi was on a mission too.

He numbly stumbled into the room he shared with the weasel, his eyes almost all the way shut with drowsiness as he tumbled on to the bed, and fell asleep quickly.

He awoke a few hours later, and sat up. He lifts the blanket off him- wait, when did he get under the covers? He looked over to the desk and he saw an Akatsuki cloak hanging on it. It was several sizes smaller than what he could fit in and he came to one conclusion; his beloved angel had returned. He stepped off the bed and wandered around the base looking for the weasel when he came across the library and peaked inside. He saw the weasel sitting there; his back turned to Kisame as he was busy reading a book, the shark smirked and began to sneak up on small man.

Just as the shark was about to pounce, Itachi turned to face him and Kisame froze where he stood, completely awe struck at the sight of his angel. He had never seen Itachi wear glasses before and he had to admit it, he looked hot as hell. Itachi lowered the glasses and looked over them to see Kisame and he smirked, his hair in a loose ponytail, with a few strands of hair gently locating themselves on the weasel's forehead. Kisame gave a toothy smirk as he approached the Uchiha. "Since when did you wear glasses?" he placed a small kiss on the weasel's cheek.

"Since Kakuzu refused to continue to pay for my contacts." He said matter-of-factly. He placed a bookmark on the page he was reading and set the book down on to the table. "I missed you." he stood up from the chair, and wrapped his arms around Kisame's neck and looked up at him with his onyx eyes looking over the glasses rim, shinning with the dim lights in the library before the blub burned out, leaving the only light left being the small amount streaking from behind the door. Kisame smirked and gently picked up the weasel and set him on the desk. "Kisame, what are you…" The shark silenced the weasel with a passionate kiss. Itachi immediately melted into the kiss, but groaned in disappointment when the blue male pulled away all too soon, with a grin so wide that Itachi could have sworn it was glowing in the seemingly non-existing lighting. Itachi opened his mouth to say something when Kisame reached up and took the weasels face in one of his calloused hands and slowly took off the Uchiha's glasses with the other hand, and he set them down on the table. Itachi moved his hands down the shark's muscular arms to the hem of his shirt and in one swift move he removed the pesky clothing and tossed it somewhere into the room. Itachi ran his hands down Kisame's chest and felt the rough skin pass though his hands until he reached the hem of sharks pants only to be swiftly pinned down to the table by the hands. One hand was holding the weasel down the other tisked the weasel for his impatience.

"Slow down angel," he laughed lightly. "Your hardly even undressed." He made a toothy grin and took a bite at his angel's shirt, his teeth lightly grazing the weasels stomach making the Uchiha quiver as his shirt was ripped violently off his chest. The shark stared at his torso hungry, licking his lips he began to nip at the heated skin, causing the Uchiha moan and shutter in pleasure. Kisame dragged his tongue down the weasel's chest stopping at the belt line then trailed back up and began attacking the hard nipples. Itachi was trembling with pleasure he coursed his hands through the thick blue locks as he writhed from pure delight of being near his shark like this again.

After fully abusing both nipples he left butterfly kisses up to the neck before abusing that sweet spot, earning more melodic moans from his lover. Leaning over the small, pale man, he could fell the excitement he was giving the weasel and decided that it was good enough. He had been craving this for months now and he didn't waist anytime removing the cloths that were left on either of the two.

He held up three fingers to the weasel's mouth and Itachi began to seductively suck and lick each finger until he deemed that each were well coated before the shark inserted one digit into Itachi, earning a low scream to be elicited from that oh so sweet mouth of his. Kisame quickly captured his lips in a kiss to quiet the weasel. He inserted the second one after Itachi had adjusted to the feeling and began to scissor until he could fit the third one in.

He began to pump the three fingers in and out slowly, searching for that one spot… Itachi threw his head back with a loud moan. Found it, the shark grinned and removed the fingers, receiving a low groan of disappointment from the weasel. He quickly replaced himself with where his fingers where, kissing the small Uchiha to prevent him from crying out.

He began to thrust in and out slowly and built up a rhythm, holding on the weasels hips while Itachi dragged his nails down the course of Kisame's back. Kisame began to tap the sweet spot and Itachi threw his head back in pleasure, moaning loudly each time that spot was hit. He began to fell a hot coil form in his stomach, he was going to climax soon, and so was Kisame.

After a few more thrusts Itachi screamed his lover name as he came all over Kisame's chest and Kisame followed shortly after, lowly groaning his nick name for the weasel. The shark pulled out and quickly pulled his lover to him as he sat down in the chair, placing the Uchiha on his lap. "You should wear glasses more often, you look hot in them." The weasel merely blushed and gave the shark a swift kiss before curling up closer to his lover and quickly falling asleep.

Hidan had his ear to the wall, he and Kakuzu were fortunate enough to have the room next to the library. "Hey, 'Kuzu…"

"Hidan, shut up." Kakuzu didn't even look up from the desk as he worked on the bills for the house.

"I was trying to fucking tell you something dumbass…" Hidan began to protest. The miser had no tolerance for dealing with him today.

"Shut up before I kill you."

"I can't die, dumbass." Hidan smirked.

"Then shut up before I duct tape your decapitated head and big mouth to the wall." His tone was dangerously cold.

There was a short silence, "…Hey dumbass…" there was another pause followed by the sound of duct tape being pulled off the roll. The zealot's eyes widened and he shot out of that room like a speeding bullet.

**This was my first lemon! Just gonna tell you that in case you were a little disappointed. Well, there we are! Some Kisame x Itachi for you! And do I detect a hint of Kakuzu x Hidan? HEE HEE HOO HOO HAA HAA! R&R please!**


End file.
